Kwintu
by madeline.baxter
Summary: Follow the journey of Lexa and Clarke's imperfect daughter as she and her Houmon navigate their lives as the new Azgeda Kwin's.
_**I DO NOT OWN THE 100 (I try my best when remembering Trigedasleng so I am sorry if I mess anything up)**_

 _Life of Ava_

"Teenagers scare the living shit out of me", We scream at the top of our lungs as we jump around the tent like we are high on Jobi nuts. I take a brief second to look at my girlfriend, her waist length, arrow straight, brown hair flying around dangerously.

Her Blue eyes sparkling with mischief- something you would under normal circumstances never see from the _Az Prisa._ But these aren't normal circumstances, they never are when you are the daughter of _Heda and Wanheda._

"But not me", we finish the song with a laughing fit, its amazing how different Filly is when she's just with me.

"I really must have one of these em-pee-three- players", Filly looks at me with her big blue eyes, those damn irresistible eyes.

"I Will ask Aunt Raven", Nomon would be ashamed of how weak I am with the future ice queen. "Mochof", Filly thanked me with a seductive smirk pulling at her pouty lips. As I expected she pounced on me, her small body fitting into mine as though they where made for each other.

Just as thing where getting heated our favourite guards voice carried from outside, "Prisa Ophelia, Heda requests your presence in a coalition meeting", Rocky's voice was more solemn and formal then usual, immediately we where concerned.

0o0o0i0o-po0o-oo0o-o-0-0-0

"I regret to inform the coalition that King Roan of azgeda has been assassinated by Skaikru, all hail Queen Ophelia, may she rule wisely", Nomon recited with a bored look on her face as the coalition leaders all suffer from various degrees of shock.

"Heda, we must act fast. Skaikru has now been able to get all the way to lands of Azgeda." the floukru leader, Luna, voiced her concerns.

"Guilty blood must have guilty blood- innocent blood is to be left as it is", Filly's voice was strong and left no room for argument.

"I agree"

"I say we respect Queen Ophelia's wishes, considering her father's life has been taken", Grandmas voice was soft, full of empathy, only Wonthauzkru would speak with such emotion.

"Lets kill them all", I didn't need eyes to know that was Kaiden, my perfect, strong, nightblood, blood thirsty, older brother who spoke. If Nomon could design her ideal child it would have been Kaiden- Mum has Jaclyn, the caring, beautiful, healer in training.

And then they have me, the mistake, red blooded, slightly pyromanic daughter who just happens to be dating the grand daughter of the women who killed Nomon's first love.

Im the misfit of the family, Mum and Jaclyn have the best mother daughter relationship ever, Nomon and Kaiden go hunting and spar for fun. I on the other hand spend time with Raven, making stuff implode into a fiery ball of death.

oh well, at least two out of three kids where as they where expected to be like.

"Ava", I vaguely recognised my Mums voice in the distance. "Ava" this time it was Titus's voice and was accompanied with a light smack to my shoulder.

"Hmm", I look up to the unimpressed faces of leaders, the only face I see on my Mum's and Nomon's when they see me.

"You would think that girl is constantly on jobi nuts- one minute she's jumping around, the next her head is in space", loudly muttered one of the sankru leaders.

"Em pleni, in a full moons time we shall send in spy's to Arkadia to assassinate Pike, this was has gone on too long", That was the last thing Nomon said before her and Mum left the tent followed by Grandpa, Grandma and their twins Alia and Michael.

-0-0-o0o-0o-0-o-o-0-oo0o0o-o-o-

"We both knew it would happen sooner or later", concluded Filly as she hastily packed her belongings from the ambassador chambers.

"Yeah, I guess we did. So now what happens now?", I figure I might as well rip of the band aid.

"I go back to Azgeda, soon you will join me.. as Azgeda's Kwintu", Filly spoke very carefully taking time to choose each word.

"Ophelia Kom Azgeda is that your attempt of a union proposal?" I asked, fully knowing that it was.

Finally she looked at me.

"It will be good for us to get away from Polis, the Skaikru are attacking the capitol frequently now. Being who you are, you could be in grave danger. In Azgeda I will have three guards with you every second. I will then make you Kwintu, my houmon."

Filly said the last part quietly as she finished packing.

"I'm only 15", which is still young to be engaged.

"Im only 16" and with that statement Filly walked over to me and looked me in the eye.

"Just give me one full moon to take control of Azgeda, after that we can move into the palace", damn those blue eyes, I couldn't say no to her.

"Ok", it was enough.

"Brilliant, I really need to go now. Ai hod yu in."

"I love you too"

and she was gone, a small army followed her out of the walls of Polis.

And I totally knew she left me to tell my Mums on purpose by myself.

o0oo0o-o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

R & R :)


End file.
